More or Less
by 7ko
Summary: When the Zoldyck family faces a financial crisis, they send their youngest son out to fend for himself to ease expenses. But that could prove to be harder than expected, especially for a brat like Killua who has been pampered his entire life. Eventual Gon x Killua. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.  
**

* * *

_**The prologue in which a certain Zoldyck is kicked out of the house.**_

There was no use in pursuing the matter any further.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Of course I can, and if you refuse to leave the house, we'll just have to shove you off the cliff if that's what it'll take."

Defeated, Killua Zoldyck grunted before willing his rear slam against the hard metal of his chair, avoiding his brother's eerie glare. If you stared into those dark beads for too long, you would find yourself locked within its captivity, or so the white haired teen thought. Must've learned it from that creeper, Hisoka (who Killua was not fond of). Sure, Illumi had his reasons for sending Killua off into "the wild", but as of the moment, he could care less.

"**I'm. Not. Going.**" the younger boy growled.

The older sibling leaned against his right elbow. He slouched forward on the table that stretched for miles along the dining hall, his stare intent on the albino seated at the opposite end. Neither sibling had gotten along ever since Killua's torturing regimen began, but then again, it wasn't surprising given that the albino had received such painful treatment at a young age. This would take some persuading.

"A year's supply of Chocorobo." A stubby figure surfaced from the shadows, having grown irritated from his brothers' banter all the way from his gaming haven. His hair was messy patch, oily from days of confinement within his lair. Killua inwardly gagged at his elder brother's hygiene, or lack thereof. Seriously, it wouldn't hurt to shower once in a while. Although a year's worth of chocolate robots, a certain albino's favourite treat, seemed pretty appealing.

"And the money, Milluki?"

"We'll manage," the plump man smirked, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his line of sight. Yuck, Killua could swear he could already smell his brother's stench despite being about five or so meters away. He pinched the bridge of his nose in response. Milluki opted to overlook it, "It'll take about a year. How about it?"

"..."

"Well?"

Illumi watched from his end of the table, observing. The pig, no matter how poor his reflexes were, had some top-notch negotiation skills, unlike himself. _'He's emitting quite an atrocious stench...'_

"Tch." Killua pushed himself off the chair, its legs screeching against the cold marble floor as it slid backwards. Whatever. If he didn't go, his brothers would've probably forced Alluka or Kalluto to go in his stead. Neither father, mother, nor grandpa would forgive his already shit-dirty soul if that happened, not that they were alive to chastise him in the first place, but it really would be a pain in the ass once he reached hell, if one could even feel pain in hell, that is. "I'm out," the albino grunted, words dripping with annoyance as he stomped over to his beloved skateboard, boarded it, and smashed through the closest window, sending shards of glass into the air.  
**"N-Not my Kuroneko mosaic!"**

With that, Killua Zoldyck left the Zoldyck estate, but not before turning back towards the house and flipping the bird.

* * *

"I'm cutting it down to six months worth of chocorobos, I swear, do you understand how much that mosaic cost? I had to line up for five hours at that convention under the sweltering heat because the organizers couldn't get a hold of an indoor venue and then this smelly old man behind me wouldn't stop ranting about some swimming anime with half-naked guys ... the nerve of him... my precious waifu, Kuroneko... figurines... don't understand why ma, pa, and gramps gave him special treatment..." The plump man continued sulking until he realized the long haired man was staring blankly at a stain on the tablecloth. Milluki sighed.

"Will Killu be okay?"

As if brought back to the present, Illumi glanced towards his brother.

"He doesn't have a choice. It's up to us now that Father's gone too."

"He's a runt though. A spoiled runt."

The edges of the older man's lips tugged upward, "I know."

* * *

**Days until Killua returns home: 365**

* * *

This is actually the first time I've written a fic, so feedback is very much appreciated! I hope the characters weren't too OOC. ;u;


End file.
